Deeper And Deeper
by NeelaJames
Summary: Joanne gets herself in something totally unexpected. So far it's only one chapter. If people like it, I'll write more.


Same Rent characters, same place, same old story, just not the same time. I don't know enough about that time period, so this story takes place closer to now a days.

Joanne meets a person who changes her perspective on life, and compromises certain things that she believes in. She surprises everyone by doing things, that nobody ever would have thought she would do.

_This isn't ok.Or maybe it is. What am I doing here, I shouldn't be here. Yes I should, this is ok..._Joanne was thinking to herself as she paced back and forth outside a closed door. _How did I get myself into this situation, what was I thinking. Is this right?_ She thought back to the reason why she was in that particular spot on this particular day.

"Grow up Maureen!",said Joanne one morning, trying to get ready for work. "Pookie, calm down I was just messing around with you".

"Does it look like I have the time to mess around? I have a very, very long day ahead of me and I just want to get it over with! The sooner I can get the hell out of here, and to work, the sooner it will be over." 

"You don't have to yell, I'm sorry. I just want to see you smile, you have been stressed out for days".

"Yeah, well you running around trying to distract me from getting ready, isn't stressing me out any less", said Joanne as she sat down to put on her shoes. Maureen's playful smile quickly faded. She crawled back into bed, pulled the covers up, and rolled over facing opposite of Joanne. "You always tell me to grow up. Ever think that maybe you need to grow down a little bit?

Joanne stood from the bed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean….?"

"It means you need to loosen the fuck up once and while, be a kid. Play, have fun".

"I don't have time to be a kid, I have to work remember? And don't tell me to loosen the fuck up, you make it sound like I never, ever have fun with you, and you know damn well that I do".

"Yeah, once every two weeks, twice, if I'm that lucky", mumbled Maureen, who was well on her way back to sleep. "Whatever, I'm leaving, have a fantastic fricken day", Joanne said as she exited the room. As she left the apartment building she mumbled to herself out of frustration. She was angry, but not just with Maureen but with herself as well. Partly because she knew that Maureen was right, and she hated that. She glanced at the early morning NYC traffic, and took in a deep breath. She decided to walk to her office building. She passed by her favorite coffe shop, and decided to go and grab some coffee. As she was waiting in line, Mark snuck up behind her and covered her face. "Hi Mark." 

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because, you are the only one I know who still does that to people", Joanne laughed. Mark smiled shyly. "Off to work are you", he asked. "Of course. Where else? A lawyers work, unfortunately is never done". Mark shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I'm not as cool as you". Finally minutes later, Joanne had her coffee, she said her goodbyes to Mark as was getting on her way to the office. Once the day was mostly over, Joanne sat back in her big chair and closed her eyes. _Now I can relax for a few minutes, alone time, peace and quiet time_ she thought to herself as she drifted off. Her drift was interrupted by the buzzing noise of the intercom that was on her desk. She angrily pushed the button, to hear her secretary's voice." Sorry, so very sorry to bother you, I know your taking a few minutes to yourself, but there is a young lady out here who says she has a question that only a lawyer can answer". "Ok, isn't anyone else available…",said Joanne. "Sorry, you're the only one that's still here. If you want, I'll tell her it's a bad time. Joanne looked at the clock that hung above her office doorway. "No, it's fine just send her in". Moments later the door opened to reveal a very young looking, African American girl. She was wearing baggy ripped jeans, and black converse sneakers. Her long black micro braids covered half of her face, and her dark eye liner she was wearing only drew more attention to her eye brow piercing. "Oh boy", Joanne said to herself. "Sorry to bother you, thank you for seeing me", said the girl in a quiet voice. "Have a seat, how can I help you". The girl sat down in front of Joanne's desk and cleared her throat. "I just have a question about something", said the girl. Joanne studied the girl for a minute. "What's your name".

"My name is Riley Bell…".

"Do I know you from somewhere, because you look somewhat familiar to me", said Joanne. "Uh, I don't think so. I did see you getting coffe this morning. That's how I knew you were a lawyer I over heard you talking to your friend". "Oh, well I'm sure that's not where I've seen you but, go ahead, what is your question Riley".

"I was wondering what exactly the rules on emancipation are. I know what it is, I just don't know exactly how it works".

Joanne looked confused. "You had to ask a lawyer about this, couldn't you ask a social worker, or a school counselor or something", said Joanne. "I don't like social workers, I don't trust them. And I don't go to school, I dropped out", said Riley. "You hate social workers…ok well you won't like this then. You have to go to court, and state a good enough reason why you want to be separated from your parents…." "Not parents, just legal guardian", Riley interrupted. "Ok….legal guardian….Then if it checks out, you will be on your own, but you will get weekly visits from a social worker to make sure your doing well enough on your own", said Joanne. "Really…ok. Then never mind, I'm really sorry I wasted your time ma' am", said Riley, and she stood up. "It's ok…",said Joanne, looking rather confused.

Joanne was soon back to work after Riley had gone. At seven o'clock that night, she left the office and headed for home. She wanted nothing more than to get home, relax, and go to bed. When she got to the apartment door, there as a note taped to it.

_**Pookie,   
I know your probably so tired from work.  
But I've gone to The Cat Scratch to see Mimi.  
Please come here, I'm sorry about this morning.  
I miss you,  
Love,  
Maureen.**_

Joanne opened the door, and threw down her things. She went into the bedroom and changed her clothes. _I'm not going there, I'm staying home, and going to bed early _she thought to herself as she sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She looked at the note again, and couldn't help but smile. Eventually, she got up, and put her shoes on. _I guess I'm going to the damn club.  
_  
When she got there, Maureen was sitting at the bar laughing with Mimi. "Pookie, wow, I didn't think you would come", said Maureen kissing Joanne. "Yeah, neither did I", said Joanne taking a seat on one of the stools. "So I hear you two had a fight this morning….",said Mimi. "Did you now.." said Joanne giving Maureen a annoyed look.

"Don't get mad, I just wanted her opinion".

"About…" Maureen looked at Mimi. "Don't look at me, you brought it up", said Mimi. "Ok, lets just say I'm not the only one who thinks you need to chill out. Mimi says, although she won't admit to it now…that lately you have been a little bitchy", said Maureen. "Ok, do not put words in my mouth, I did say that, but I didn't use the word bitchy, I said on the edge", said Mimi. "Whatever, maybe you two should get together, and I'll go just to a island somewhere filled with work-a-holic ice queens, sound good?" Maureen rolled her eyes. "Told you she would get like that". Joanne got up and angrily walked in the direction of the bathroom. "Pookie, come on, I'm sorry", Maureen said, but Joanne just kept on walking. As she entered the bathroom, she noticed that Riley exiting. "Riley, is that you" Riley looked up, as if somebody had called her by the wrong name. "Oh, how awkward is this….",she said looking around nervously. Joanne noticed that Riley was dressed rather permiscuously, as if she had changed into a totally different person. "Do you work here….?"


End file.
